Seven Seddie Songfics
by chocoholic1471
Summary: Seven seddie songfics for you to enjoy!


Seven Seddie Songfics

_Seven Seddie Songfics_

Demi Lovato- Don't forget

"Carly, will you go out with me?" you ask Carly for the millionth time.

"Freddie, no. I think you should go out with some other girls." Carly says.

Like me, maybe.

"But Carly, I've never felt this way about a girl before."

That's a lie. Did he forget about me? We used to be so close… and he forgot. He _forgot_ about me. About _us_. But I didn't forget.

I run to my apartment, blinking the tears out of my eyes. I slam the door to my room and grab my guitar, and start to sing…

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

I remember, when we were both at summer camp. I was trying to fall asleep on the top bunk by the window in the dusty old cabin, when I heard someone yell my name. I got up, turned on my flashlight, and looked around. It startled me when I saw you in my cabin, asking me to follow you. I did. I was in my flannel pajamas, and I had the worst bedhead ever, but I followed you. We ended up walking by the lake at midnight, holding hands. It was amazing. And you forgot.

__

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us  


We were at Ski Club with school, because we had both signed up for it as something to do together. We were both wearing puffy green jackets, by coincidence. Carly wasn't there, so she wouldn't know. But I do. I remember sitting with you on the ski lift, close together to stay warm. And it felt so good. Yet you forgot.

_  
But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
_

But I wish I didn't remember that Monday. Walking into History, smiling at you and you crossing your arms and looking away. I was confused, and asked you what was wrong. You gave me the cold shoulder. After that, we never talked again for 2 years.

Then we started iCarly, and we just insulted each other. Carly doesn't understand why I do it, and I don't either. I guess it's because you forgot. But _why_ did you forget?

_  
So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

So I guess that it will stay like this. You will hate me, and I'll pretend to hate you.

I still don't know what I did wrong. Maybe I'm just not pretty enough for you. Maybe if I was more like Carly, you never would have forgotten.__

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us  


It was going perfectly, and suddenly it stopped. I'll never forget it, even though you did.

_  
But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
_

_  
Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all  
_

I wonder if I'll ever get over you. Do you know how hard it is to have to see you every day and remember how things used to be? And you hate me now. I wonder if you ever liked me in the first place.

_  
And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us  
_

It's over, I know that. But I still don't know why. Why did you end it, Freddie? Did you feel the same way I did when I was near you? How could you do that to me?

_  
But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten_

As I finished the song, I felt a little better. Singing and playing guitar always helps me feel better about life. Whenever you suddenly declare your love for Carly, I sing about it. It's my version of a diary.

I think that song was made for us, Freddie. It reminds me of our perfect relationship, how you ended it, and how it broke my heart. Amazingly, I feel better know. I put away my guitar and open my door.

You're standing there, outside of my room. My heart beats faster.

"Sam," you say. "I heard you're song, and I just have to tell you that, I haven't forgotten."

"Then why did you stop talking to me?" I ask, in a weak voice. I feel like I'm going to cry, but I can't cry in front of Freddie.

"Because Jonah told me that you didn't actually like me. He said that you were using me to get other people to like you. I believed it." you say.

"How could you believe that? How could you do that to me?" I yell.

"I was a jerk." you say.

"Yeah you were." I say, and then you kiss me. And I can tell that you didn't forget.


End file.
